Fallen Asleep (Hijack Serial Killer! Au) One shot
by SannaNight
Summary: Hiccup has been waiting so long for this moment, he has been planing the whole thing for so long. But something unexpected happens and Hiccup is starting too feel something that he thought he never would. Will this change Hiccup's plans or will he ignore this nagging feeling in his chest? Read and find out ;) This is boyxboy, don't like don't read! I don't take cred for the image


**Fallen Asleep**

Hiccup looked at his hands, he had prepared this for six months and now it was going to be perfect. He wasn't about to make any mistakes, he was going to complete his task in all smoothness and then he was going to forget that the task ever existed in the first place until he started feeling that depressing, but yet amazing feeling, in his gut again, but things wasn't going to turn out just as he had planed.  
That depressing feeling in his gut had started a long time ago, somewhere when he was about sixteen years old. Of course he hadn't known what it was back then, it had taken him four years to figure out what that feeling was. That feeling made him feel hopeless, like he wasn't worth shit and at the same time it made him feel infinite.

Hiccup quickly wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and licked his chapped lips. He was getting quite nervous, he had never been nervous for a task like this before, it was all new to him. Even in the beginning when he just had figured out what he was destined for he already knew what to do, it was natural and therefore he hadn't been nervous about it. But this, this was something else, this was his life's work, this meant everything but yet it meant nothing. It was just one small task that he had succeded to do already, maybe a thousands of times.

Hiccup looked at the watch, Jack would be there any minute now. Hiccup looked up at himself in the mirror and saw those green eyes stare back at him. Those eyes looked as they had seen to much, as if he had been through too many bad things in one lifetime, but Hiccup knew that they couldn't see hurt like others saw it, they devoured it. Hurt, sorrow, heartbreak and death was something Hiccup found peace in.

Hiccup heard the door open and knew that now was his time, his time to finish his task, the task too kill the one he loved, his beloved boyfriend Jack. Hiccup couldn't help it, he just found something so extremely sexy in the blood and the cold body beneath him when the life in the person just slipped away, it kind of reminded him of how his mother's body had felt like when she died.

"Hello? Hiccup?" Jack's voice echoed in the apartment but Hiccup did not answer.

Hiccup could hear Jack walk around in the kitchen for a while and then he heard him pull out a chair by the table. If Hiccup was right, which he usually was, Jack should be sitting on his normal place where he sat every time that he came over to Hiccup to visit. Hiccup sneaked up on Jack from behind and when he stood just a meter from Jack's throat he pulled out the green silk scarf that he got from Jack on his birthday. Hiccup took a last step and was now standing right behind Jack.

Hiccup quickly put the scarf around Jack's neck and pulled. Jack's eyes widened in fear and Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little aroused. Jack tried to scratch Hiccup's arms but couldn't quite reach him. Hiccup just pulled at the scarf harder and Jack was starting to get tired. In one last try Jack tried to grab the scarf. He got a hold of it and janked the scarf away from his throat as fast as he could. Hiccup lost his grip of the scarf and almost fell forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jack yelled, stood up and Hiccup just looked at him.

Hiccup held down the urge to laugh at the question, the answer was rather simple, wasn't it? Hiccup wanted to kill Jack.

Hiccup kicked Jack right between the legs so that he fell to the ground with a groan. Hiccup kept kicking Jack in the stomach and in his chest so that Jack almost couldn't breath. When Hiccup finally was done Jack's breathing was unsteady. Hiccup knelt down beside Jack and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I love you Jack..." Hiccup said and took his hand in his own.

"Why are you doing this then? Why are you doing this to me?" Jack asked with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't have a choice Jack, I want you to be with me forever, this is the only way. You should be happy, we will always be together we will always love each other like we do now." Hiccup said and smiled.

"You call this love? This isn't love! This is crazy! Hiccup, I truly love you so stop this right now and we'll get you the help you need!" Jack pleaded and Hiccup laughed softly.

"Dear, dear Jack, I love you too, I love you so much. You will be so happy when all this is over, we will be happy, we will always be together." Hiccup said and then he opened Jack's mouth forcefully and shoved down the scarf.

Hiccup held one hand over Jack's mouth and nose and the other one pressed Jack's head down against the floor. Jack's muffled screams filled the room and Hiccup could feel how all the blood in his body travelled to his crotch.

"Shhh... It's going to be alright, we're going to be together soon..." Hiccup whispered in Jack's ear before the body stopped moving and became stiff.

Hiccup let go of Jack's head and pulled out the scarf from his mouth. He started stroking Jack's hair very softly and then he quickly pressed a kiss to the rigid body's mouth.

"Together... always together... I love you... together... soon... together..." Hiccup mumbled as he fumbled for something that he had inside the back of his pants.

Hiccup hadn't been thinking about this, this had been one of his back-up plans to kill Jack if the first one failed miserably which it hadn't, but now Hiccup felt that he craved something else, something that not even Jack's death could give him, it was something he had to do himself, something that would've terrified him in any other situation. Hiccup kept searching for the object with his hand while he looked at Jack.

When his fingers met the cold metall he shivered in delight and grabbed the cold object. The gun felt smooth in his hand as he stroked it with his thumb. He looked at it for a while, wondering when it was made and what purpose it's latest owner had for it. Hiccup's hands were now shaking, not because he just now realized what he had done but because the feeling off power was overwhelming him. The heat in his body was uncontrollable so he put the gun down and pulled down his pants. Hiccup grabbed his cock and pumped a few times, already pre-cum was leaking out. Hiccup's other hand was roaming over Jack's stiff body, searching for all the places that he loved too touch.

"Mhm... Jack..!" Hiccup moaned.

Hiccup let go off Jack's body and started pleasuring himself on the front and the back. He started with one finger, slowly pushing it inside of him. He bent his finger and tried to touch as many places as he could with one finger but after a while that wasn't enought so he pushed a second finger inside. He moved his fingers in saxing motions and bent them at the same time which caused a whimper slipping out of his mouth.

"Oh, dear god!" He yelled as he felt how his whole body started to shake uncontrollably.

Hiccup pumped his cock a few times more before the orgasm hit him and cum started squirting out. Hiccup breathed heavily as he pulled his pants up and grabbed the gun once again. Hiccup put the gun to his head, his finger was trembeling at the trigger. He took a deep breath, smiled and then he pulled the trigger. Hiccup didn't even hear the gun, he was long gone before the gun could even make a sound. The only thing he noticed was how everything suddenly went black and his last thought was about how it felt like he had just fallen asleep, only that now he would never wake up and neither would Jack.


End file.
